


Adam in the bathroom

by AnonymousRabbit



Category: Saw (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRabbit/pseuds/AnonymousRabbit
Summary: So my friend Hannah and I jokingly said the phrase 'Adam in the bathroom' to the tune of Michael In the Bathroom, and I basically don't know when to stop(Too much effort went into this)





	Adam in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody of the musical Be More Chill's 'Michael in the Bathroom' in case you didn't know 
> 
> Spoilers for Saw

I am hanging in the bathroom in the  
Basement of an abandoned house  
I could stay right here or disappear, and nobody'd even notice at all

I am dying in a bathroom 'cause Lawrence kinda left me alone  
But I'd rather be chained, and stuck in pain than listen to my family suffer on the phone

Everything felt fine when I wasn't here  
Now through every fault of mine I'm going to disappear 

Now I'm just Adam in the bathroom, Adam in the bathroom, in a saw trap  
Forget how long it's been  
I'm just Adam in the bathroom, Adam in the bathroom in a saw trap  
I have to pay for my sins  
I'm waiting it out until I die   
And going insane as time goes by  
I'm just Adam you were dismissing, Adam who's gone missing, Adam in the bathroom by himself  
Oh, by himself

I am hiding, but he's out there, just ignoring his promise to me  
My heart is fried, maybe Lawrence died, and no one will ever find me  
And then I see a girl come in through the door - Don't worry, I'm gonna help you  
And my feelings sink, 'cause it makes me think: Now there's no chance Lawrence will save me anymore!

Now it's just Adam in the bathroom, Adam in the bathroom in a saw trap  
Oh god I'm gonna die  
Adam in the bathroom, Adam in the bathroom in a saw trap  
I never got to say goodbye  
I'm going to rot and they'll never know I'm gone  
I wish my parents and I had gotten along  
I'm just Adam who you were dismissing, Adam who's gone missing  
Adam in the bathroom by himself!


End file.
